Electromigration (EM) is a physical phenomenon where metal atoms of circuit interconnects undergo migration in the direction of applied electrical field due to random bombardment of the conducting electrons. This migration results in depletion or accumulation of metal density. The chip interconnects are used for signal propagation, as well as voltage delivery. EM affects both of these functions by decreasing the conductivity of the interconnects. An increase in total wire length and current densities, while decreasing wire widths, may affect the guarantee of EM reliability. As a result, EM sign-off, or verification steps that the circuit may be required to pass during reliability testing before manufacture, may report IC prototypes that fail the verification steps due to the inability of present EM analysis methods to adequately guarantee EM reliability. This may result in an increase in the number of iterations during the IC design process. Therefore, there is a need for an accurate EM analysis which rejects the pessimism limiting present EM analysis, where the pessimism may stem from overestimation of failure rates, leading to an increased number of IC design iterations.